The National Center for Biotechnology Information was established recently after Congressional and Departmental action to assure that both the Department, other Government agencies and NIH organizations were carefully coordinating new initiatives related to what is currently known as the Human Genome Project. NLM participates in the current oversight efforts of the NIH Office of Human Genome Research and will also coordinate with the Department of Energy, National Science Foundation, and National Agricultural Library on planning and developing new information systems for analyzing, verifying, publishing, and distributing molecular biology information. Current methods for storing, searching, analyzing, networking, and verifying such data bases need to be enhanced. The recent establishment of the National Center for Biotechnology Information and the concurrent appropriation of new funds has highlighted the importance of this effort. A major component of the Center's efforts will be the development of prototype methods for handling molecular biology information through research and development projects in its intramural facilities. This procurement will provide needed computer system design and programming assistance to the intramural research efforts of the National Center for Biotechnology Information staff in conducting research and development projects in implementing major new prototype systems for the solution of specific storage, searching and analysis problems caused by the rapid growth of molecular biology information.